Une Nuit au Clair de Lune
by LokiPower
Summary: Hermione ne se remet pas du sort d'Oublie qu'elle à lancé à ses parents. Au cours d'un séjour chez les Weasley, elle trouvera le réconfort chez celui qu'elle attendait le moins.


_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la Génialissime J.K Rowling. **  
_

_**Cette scène se passe dans le Tome 6 on va dire. Hermione aura déjà lancé le sort d'oublie a ses parents. Elle passera un séjours chez les Weasley, n'ayant nul part ou aller.**_

* * *

_Elle les voyait s'éloigner d'elle lentement, comme dans un cauchemar. Elle avait beau les appeler, ils ne se retournaient pas. Ses parents s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'elle. Elle voulut leur courir après mais ils s'effacèrent dans un rire, comme une brume sortie d'un mauvais songe. Tout ce qu'il restait était le néant s'ouvrant sous ses pieds… Elle tombait._

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée et paniquée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était, se demandant ou elle avait pu atterrir.

Elle entendit un bruit à sa droite et se détendit instantanément en reconnaissant les cheveux roux en bataille de sa meilleure amie Ginevra Weasley, plus communément appelée « Ginny ». L'horloge de cette dernière indiquait 4heures du matin, et le Terrier était bien calme à cette heure-ci, et elle eut peur pendant un moment de l'avoir réveillée, mais elle sut que non en entendant le bruit calme et posé de sa respiration.

Hermione se leva pour sortir prendre l'air, et fut heureuse que Ginny ne soit pas réveillée, sinon elle aura eu droit aux questions de cette dernière qui aurait certainement cru qu'Hermione partait rejoindre Ron. Hors Hermione avait beau lui répéter des centaines de fois qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron, qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre… Ginny ne voulait pas y croire.

Hermione descendit les escaliers à pas de loup, et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle décida ensuite de sortir dans le jardin, pour se remettre les idées en place. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air frais la fit frissonner, et son pyjama constitué uniquement d'un t-shirt et d'un minishort ne lui tenait pas vraiment chaud.

_Tant pis_ pensa-t-elle, _je ne vais pas prendre le risque de réveiller Ginny._

Elle alla s'installer sous un arbre et réfléchit. Elle repensa a son cauchemar. Elle avait dû s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent capturer voir tuer pendant cette guerre. Elle avait beau faire semblant de rien devant la famille Weasley, elle en souffrait toujours autant. Elle se mit à trembler, de froid et de tristesse et des sanglots lui montèrent dans la gorge, ainsi que des larmes aux yeux. Pleurer la défoulait, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre, alors elle ravala ses pleurs et contempla l'horizon. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, et ne le remarqua que quand il se posa à son côté.

_Fred Weasley, que fais-tu debout dehors si tôt ?_

_Je pourrais te retourner la même question._

_J'ai fais un cauchemar._ Dit simplement Hermione.

Elle était troublée par la proximité du jeune homme. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air enfantin qu'elle adorait, et elle remarqua qu'il avait pris la peine de s'habiller avant de sortir. Elle allait probablement mourir d'une pneumonie dans cette tenue et par ce froid, mais elle s'en fichait.

_Tu sais, tu fais peut-être la fille forte devant les autres, mais je vois bien qu'au fond, tu as mal. C'est courageux ce que tu as fait, et je sais que jamais je n'aurais pu le faire moi, dire adieu à ma famille… Alors je veux que tu sache que tu peux te reposer sur moi, pleuré devant moi… Je t'aiderais à surpasser tout sa 'Mione._

Une fois son discours fini, le jeune homme déposa sa veste sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tremblait encore.

_Et je veux aussi que tu sache que ce n'est pas en tombant malade que tu vas réussir à détruire Voldemort… A moins que tu ne comptes lui refiler un Rhume. _Rajouta Fred.

Ces dernières paroles arrachèrent quelques rires à Hermione, qui se sentait de mieux en mieux en la compagnie du jeune homme. Alors elle se blottit dans les bras de Fred, cherchant du réconfort. Elle mit sa tête dans son cou et lâcha quelques larmes alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

_Pourquoi la vie est injuste ? _Dit-elle._ J'aurais aimé vivre heureuse, mais à la place de sa je me retrouve seule, orpheline, perdue … J'ai l'impression que le sens de la vie… Non, la vie en elle-même m'échappe. Je ne trouve plus de raison de me battre._

Fred garda le silence quelques instant.

_Tu n'es pas seule Hermione. Je suis là, ainsi que George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, mes parents, tous les membres de l'Ordre. On veut tous que tu sois heureuse, on veut revoir l'Hermione d'avant, celle qui nous criait dessus pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs, qui riait des blagues que George et moi faisions aux Serpentards… On veut que tu nous reviennes 'Mione._

_Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? _Dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui, consciente de la proximité de leurs têtes. _Après-tout, vous ne m'avez plus sur le dos George et toi et vous pouvez faire autant de farces que vous voulez maintenant. L'Hermione d'avant ne doit pas tant vous manquez que sa… Je ne suis pas indispensable._

_Tout d'abords, tu nous manques, à tous ! On aime notre Hermione qui sourit ! Et on aimait te rendre folle avec nos farces. Et si Hermione, tu m'es indispensable, car c'est quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pas dès la première seconde ou je t'ai vue, comme dans les films romantiques… Non, j'ai appris à t'apprécier, à te connaître. J'aime quand tu souris, quand tu cris. Te voir pleurer me fais mal. Je veux que tu me reviennes. Moi j'ai une raison de me battre, Toi ! Et je te promets que je te rendrais heureuse. Je te referais sourire comme avant, je te referais chanter sous la douche comme avant, je te referais danser sous la pluie comme avant… Et je ferais tout ça parce que Je T'Aime, Hermione Granger._

Hermione garda le silence quelques secondes, émue de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle entendrait ces mots sortir de sa bouche un jour. Pourtant elle en avait toujours rêvé. Alors elle pris sa chance d'être heureuse, attrapa le bonheur en vol.

_Je t'aime aussi Fred Weasley. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je me battrais pour toi…_

Alors Fred fit ce qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire un jour, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Un baiser doux et hésitant. Un baiser dont Hermione et Fred se souviendraient toute leur vie et qu'ils raconteraient à leurs enfants…

Fin …


End file.
